


Больничная диета - полное дерьмо

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Первое, что он сделает, когда приедет домой, это перестанет быть идиотом, научится быть осторожным и ценить то, что дорого.ㅤㅤШучу, конечно. Наестся он до отвала, потому что больничная диета – полное дерьмо.





	Больничная диета - полное дерьмо

ㅤㅤПедаль газа в пол, и вон из мыслей настойчивый голос, твердящий одно и то же.   
  
ㅤㅤ«Ты не успеешь. Ты не успеешь. Ты не успеешь».   
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз паркует джип у больницы и чуть было не сбивает с ног стоящую в проходе Мелиссу, выискивая знакомый женский силуэт.   
  
ㅤㅤНа полу много крови.   
  
ㅤㅤЛора, размахивая руками, рыдает и пытается пробиться в операционную. Там, на хирургическом столе, сейчас умирает Дерек, попавший в серьёзную аварию.   
  
ㅤㅤЕму никто не сообщил.   
  
ㅤㅤОн замирает как вкопанный посреди коридора и забывает, как нужно дышать. Дрожь пробирает с головы до ног, холодный пот противными каплями стекает по вискам и затылку.   
  
ㅤㅤНикто не знает о них.   
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз игнорирует оклики Скотта, с трудом проглатывает ком в горле и, огромным усилием сдерживая слёзы, бредёт к вышедшему врачу.   
  
ㅤㅤ«Множественные переломы, рваные раны, гематомы, тяжелая травма головы. Медицинская кома, иначе бы не выжил».   
  
ㅤㅤСлова доктора звучат словно через толщу воды. Воздуха не хватает. Паническая атака застаёт врасплох, и мир и люди вокруг вертятся так быстро, что начинает тошнить. Он уходит в сортир, чтобы никто не видел.   
  
ㅤㅤСправится сам.   
  
ㅤㅤВолчата острым слухом следят за происходящим в операционной, морщатся от запаха крови, что оставляет отвратительный металлический привкус на корне языка.   
  
ㅤㅤХейла буквально собирают по кусочкам.   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз приходит на следующий день, утешает Лору, которая всё так же стоит у большого окна в палату и не сходит с места, то и дело теребя губы и утирая горькие слёзы, старается уловить хоть какие-то изменения в состоянии Дерека.   
  
ㅤㅤОн подходит к ней и обнимает за хрупкие плечи, спрашивает, как у неё дела. Просто так. Она тонкими пальцами цепляется за его рубашку и плачет, невнятно рассказывая, что всё-таки произошло. Как выясняется, Дерек стоял на красном светофоре, и в него на высокой скорости лоб в лоб врезался гружёный грузовик. «Камаро» на свалку, Хейл при смерти.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Он высадил меня на перекрёстке, пока горел красный, а уже через секунду… Я… Я не успела, я… Он умирает, Стайлз, я не могу потерять и его, Боже. Он же… Ему ведь только двадцать четыре. Почему регенерация не работает? – Лора просто в панике, закрывает лицо ладонями и судорожно всхлипывает.   
  
ㅤㅤСтилински притягивает её к себе, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине, и с сожалением смотрит на неподвижно лежащего Дерека, всего обвитого проводами и трубками.   
  
ㅤㅤОн не может потерять и его.   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤНичего не меняется. Спустя пару недель Стайлза забирает отец. В командировку на целых полгода.   
  
ㅤㅤОн не хочет оставлять Лору и Дерека. Ему не всё равно.   
  
ㅤㅤНикто не знает.   
  
ㅤㅤХейл просил подождать. Просил пока никому не говорить. Но Стайлз не может просто так уехать и бросить его.   
  
ㅤㅤЛора уверяет, что всё будет в порядке, но он сам должен в этом убедиться.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Слушай, мне придётся уехать. Надолго. Я попрошу Лору за тобой приглядывать. Хотя она и сама это знает. Да и за ней тоже надо смотреть, и… в общем… Боже, прости за несобранность, – он вздохнул, угрюмо поджимая губы и пытаясь сосредоточиться. – Я надеюсь, что ты меня слышишь. Прошу, волче, проснись. Я ужасно боюсь за тебя. Я люблю тебя, Дерек. Не уходи, пожалуйста… Я должен идти, прости. Пока, волчонок.   
  
ㅤㅤНежный поцелуй в нахмуренный лоб.   
  
ㅤㅤНикто не видит.   
  
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤСпустя прошедшее время Стайлз возвращается в город и бегом направляется в больницу. В ту самую палату. Снова выслушивает тихий настырный голос.   
  
ㅤㅤ«Ты не успел».   
  
ㅤㅤВ палате пусто. Лишь медсестра с нечитаемым выражением лица убирает постель с кровати. Так делают только когда… Сердце камнем ухает вниз и заходится буйным ритмом. Стайлз бежит в сторону регистратуры и расспрашивает о Хейлах. Дерека просто перевели в другое отделение. Он находит их, и внутри будто всё холодеет. С ресниц срываются слёзы, и он отчаянно бросается в объятия Лоры, сжимая покрепче. Безумно скучал.   
  
ㅤㅤЛора, плача, тихо-тихо произносит:   
  
ㅤㅤ– Ничего, Стайлз. Никаких изменений. Его собираются отключать.   
  
ㅤㅤНадрывный шёпот больно разрывает на клочки всё нутро. Уши закладывает, и перед глазами становится мутно.   
  
ㅤㅤОн заходит в палату и тянется дрожащими пальцами к руке Дерека, гладит и просит прийти в себя. Не оставлять.   
  
ㅤㅤЭтим вечером Стайлз остаётся с ним. Читает статьи из свежих газет и тихонько включает музыку. Рок, как он любит.   
  
ㅤㅤЭтой ночью Дерек приходит в себя. Кладёт большую ладонь на макушку Стайлза и нежно смотрит на спящую в кресле сестру. Он так по ним соскучился.   
  
ㅤㅤСердце трепетно колотится в груди, и все показатели приходят в норму. Аппарат противно пищит над ухом и мешает слушать дождь за окном. Зрение едва сосредотачивается, но ведь он теперь здесь. Всё наладится.   
  
ㅤㅤНа тумбочке лежит ничтожный листок бумаги и ручка. «Согласие на отключение пациента от аппарата искусственного жизнеобеспечения». Подписанное и закапанное слезами.   
  
ㅤㅤЕго не хотят отпускать.   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤ– О Господи, волче, будь осторожней! Ты же ещё толком не окреп. И доешь ты уже эту овсянку!   
  
ㅤㅤХейл мелкими шажками, периодически теряя равновесие и хватаясь руками за стены, идёт к входной двери, пытаясь, наверное, сбежать.   
  
ㅤㅤПриходится заново учиться говорить, двигаться и материться. Потому что, Боже, терпеть болтовню Стайлза и Лоры одновременно он ещё не привык. Это просто невыносимо.   
  
ㅤㅤОни, смущённо пряча глаза, раскрывают свои отношения. Шериф ехидно улыбается и говорит, что все уже давно в курсе. Называет Хейла зятем и говорит, что ждёт его на семейный ужин.   
  
ㅤㅤЗвучит до боли тепло и знакомо. Хейл незаметно проглатывает ком в горле.   
  
ㅤㅤНикто не произносит этого вслух, но… все они до жути перепугались за Дерека. Он сам напугался. Думал, что всё.   
  
ㅤㅤТеперь он, каждый раз заглядывая в глаза Стайлза, видит в них нежность и заботу. Он видит в глазах сестры всё ту же притворную надменность, но столько любви.   
  
ㅤㅤСпустя пару дней регенерация делает своё дело, и Дерек крепко прижимает к себе таких родных людей и ковыляет подальше от больницы. В закат, желательно.   
  
ㅤㅤПервое, что он сделает, когда приедет домой, это перестанет быть идиотом, научится быть осторожным и ценить то, что дорого.   
ㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤШучу, конечно. Наестся он до отвала, потому что больничная диета – полное дерьмо. 


End file.
